


A Little Help from My Friends

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Unprotected smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Are requests open? If so I'd like a Richard Speight X reader where rich flirts with all the ladies but when he sees the reader he stammers and gets so nervous, but eventually his friends tell you about his feelings in front of him and he goes crazy and walks out- then you follow after him and fluff or smut ensues ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help from My Friends

“Thanks, guys!” You called out to the crowd, waving a hand to all of the screaming Supernatural fans with a bright smile plastered on your face. You left the stage, the lights falling against your back as you made your way to the dim backstage area. You placed your microphone on a table, giving your fingers a few curls to shake off the ache from holding it for so long during your panel. 

“Nice panel, Y/N,” a familiar voice greeted you, soft footsteps sounding from behind you.

You turned and smiled at Rob, your fingers carding through your hair to fix the strands. “Thanks! Is Rich back from his photo ops yet?” You asked casually, your mind automatically wondering about your long time friend, Richard Speight Jr., known for playing Gabriel on the show. You had never had the privilege to share a scene with him, but he did direct an episode you were in, and you saw him all the time during conventions. Plus, the two of you hung out with each other constantly. Being with him just felt natural.

Something of a mischievous look crossed Rob’s face, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, he is. Come on, everyone is hanging out in the green room,” Rob told you, gesturing with his hand for you to follow him. He made his way through various hallways, steering clear of public areas to get you to the green room as soon as possible. “Here we are,” he commented as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind you.

“Show the viewers that beautiful smile of yours!” Richard’s voice came from the back, his phone pointed towards Kim, who was relaxing on one of the couches.

You smiled a little, watching him throw a casual arm around Briana and Ruth, getting close to fit within the camera’s view. You were completely aware that Richard was a very friendly person, one that wasn’t afraid to interact with others. You admired that because it took you awhile to become “social.” Richard had helped you become more comfortable around people.

“Hey, Rich, look who's here,” Jensen commented from the back of the room, emerald eyes peering over his phone, which hid his devilish smile.

Richard stopped his shenanigans, his arms falling from the girls’ shoulders as he turned to face you. “Oh … uh … hey, Y/N!” He greeted you, stumbling over his words a bit. He cleared his throat, trying to grasp his confidence as he strode over to you, pointing his phone towards you so that the people watching his Facebook livestream could see. “And look who’s fresh from her panel,” he announced, a nearly shy smile appearing on his face.

You waved to the camera, your eyes moving up to meet his, but he moved his eyes back down to his phone screen. “How were photo ops?” You asked, not noticing the snickering in the room.

“They were … um … they were great. How were yours?” Richard fired the question right back, hands fumbling with his phone as you joined him at his side.

“Mine are later, remember? You said you're going to wait for me so we can grab a bite to eat,” you reminded him, nudging him playfully with your elbow.

“Oh, right! Of course,” Richard chuckled awkwardly, his mind drifting a bit. It was hard to get his bearings with you near him. He turned to glare at the group of Supernatural actors, who were laughing quietly in the back as they watched the awkward exchange. It wasn't always like that. Richard hadn't realized his crush for you until about a year or so ago. It just kind of hit him, and from that day on he was a mess around you, constantly stumbling over his words and staring at you from afar.

You blew a kiss to the camera as Richard said goodbye to the viewers before joining Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Mark at the back of the room where the snack table was. “Would you like to tell the rest of the class what you're laughing about?” You commented as you plucked a pretzel from one of the clear bowls.

Jensen scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, purposely avoiding your eyes, Misha following suit.

Jared looked at Richard from across the room, who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. “Y/N, you're not seeing anyone, right?”

You stopped mid-chew, confusion riddling your face. “Hm? No,” you responded, finally noticing the tension in the room. Something was going on. Your eyes shot to the couch, where the girls were whispering and giggling.

“Huh, what a coincidence. Richard isn't seeing anyone either,” Jensen pitched in, leaning against the snack table.

“Guys,” Richard growled the warning as he pocketed his phone, his body tensing. He knew he would have to reveal his feelings eventually, but he wasn't sure if he was ready at that second.

Rob knew Richard was holding back the inevitable. He could be a friend and stop what was going on, or he could be a best friend and add fuel to the fire. “You guys are pretty close,” Rob commented, making Richard turn on him with a shocked look. “You can't keep holding back, buddy.”

You couldn't believe what was happening. They believed Richard liked you, and Richard wasn't denying it. You stood frozen on the spot, too stunned to admit you felt the same way. You had fallen for your best friend ages ago, but you didn't want to risk saying something and losing him. You couldn't lose him. You weren't  _ you _ without  _ him _ .

Richard took your silence as cold rejection, paining him. “Thanks, guys. Really appreciate it,” he snapped before storming out of the room, chest heaving beneath the white button down he wore.

“He likes me?” You murmured in shock, glancing around at your friends.

“More like loves you,” Mark commented with a knowing smile.

“Go get him,” Rob told you, gesturing to the door with his head.

You smiled and headed out of the room, darting down the hallway to catch up to Richard, who had his hands behind his head, attempting to calm down. You reached up to grab his wrist, spinning him around on the spot.

Richard looked down at you with a worried frown, giving his head a shake. “Y/N, I'm sor-”

Before he could finish his sentence, you went up on your toes and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to crash your lips against his. You felt him tense, shocked at your actions, but then you felt his hands encircle your waist, pulling you flush against him. You pushed a hand up the back of his neck to run through his hair, your fingers curling around the soft strands.

Richard pecked your lips softly before pulling away, resting his forehead against yours as he caught his breath. “You have no clue how long I've been waiting to kiss those lips of yours,” he murmured, a smile soon appearing.

“Wanna have another go?” You asked, crooking an eyebrow suggestively. You undeniably loved the man, but there was definitely some lust in that equation as well.

“Like you have to ask,” Richard smirked, bringing a hand up to stroke your cheek before pulling your lips to his. There was a familiarity in the subtle glides and tugs of your lips. Despite it being new, the kiss felt so natural. There was no hesitance. No nervousness. It was just you and him, and that's all you had ever wanted.

You felt the softness of his tongue press against yours, a soft moan breaking from you as he deepened the kiss, hands grasping at your hips with need. Your fingers drifted along the front of his shirt, gliding over the buttons you ached to tear at. “I’ve got photo ops in an hour,” you murmured against his lips, gripping loose fistfuls of his shirt.

“Mm … wait … wait,” he breathed out, pulling back to look you in the eyes. “Maybe we should wait? I mean, I really want to … but …,” he trailed off, losing his own battle.

“We’ve waited for quite awhile. Why wait any longer?” You pointed out with a small laugh. The two of you had been driving each other insane for countless months, and now you had each other right where you wanted.  

“Good point,” Richard murmured before smiling wickedly. He suddenly grabbed the back of your thighs, picking you up and carrying you down the hallway as you giggled. “You’ve tormented me for some time now, Y/N,” he growled near your ear.

You rested your ankles on the curve of his ass, a smirk adorning your face as you ran a hand into his hair, forcing his eyes up on yours. “Like you aren’t guilty of that too,” you murmured, lips centimeters from his.

Good thing the hallway was empty because a moment later Richard had you pinned against the nearest wall, lips clashing. He pushed his hips against yours, making you moan softly against his lips.

“We’ve gotta find a room or something, Rich,” you managed to use your head a little despite the emotions flashing through you as he showed you just how tormented he was. You turned your head to gaze past him, feeling his lips on your neck, only kissing not sucking. Someone was evidently using his head too. There was no way you could hide any marks with the top you were wearing. You spotted a door a few feet away, no sign indicating what it led to, but you knew you and Richard had to get out of sight. “Behind you,” you told him.

Richard retreated from his attack on your neck to glance behind him at what you were looking at. He set you down carefully and approached the door, hoping no one was inside. He peeked inside and then looked back at you, hand shoving the door wide open for you to see. “Custodial closet,” he told you, revealing a small space filled with cleaning supplies.

There was  _ some _ room inside. You couldn’t exactly be picky. You parted your lips to reply, but a noise caught your attention. Footsteps. You quickly shoved Richard into the closet, slipping inside and shutting the door immediately after. You put a finger to your lips before Richard could question you, your other hand gesturing outside where the footsteps were coming from.

“Wonder where Rich and Y/N are,” Jensen’s voice came from outside.

“Probably ran back to the hotel,” Misha chuckled.

“They couldn’t have. Y/N has photo ops in an hour,” Rob commented, the footsteps stopping in the middle of the hall as the group halted.

You bit your lip to stifle a laugh, Richard doing the same. You suddenly felt his body against yours, hands caressing the small of your back. You looked up at him and gave him a warning look. “What are you doing?” You hissed beneath your breath, feeling him rub small circles through your top.

“Nothing,” Richard replied, smiling innocently. His fingertips teased at the waist of your shorts, dipping in and out, his touch on your bare skin making heat flare through you.

“Oh, yeah, she does, doesn’t she? Is Richard done for the day?” Jared asked.

You plucked at one of the buttons on his button down, revealing an extra inch of skin. Two could play at that game. You felt his hands push themselves deeper, sliding across the fabric of your panties. “You’re making this difficult,” you whispered, working through the buttons on his shirt.

Richard smirked and grabbed your ass, pulling you against him, his arousal evident against your thigh. “I can say the same about you,” he murmured near your ear, hands gripping and squeezing.

You pressed your face into the crook of his neck, attempting to keep yourself quiet. Your hands trailed along his chest, pushing his shirt out of your way as you ventured lower towards his belt.

“I think so,” Rob replied, trying to remember his best friend’s schedule.

Richard tensed a bit as your hands drew close, his hands moving around to the front of your shorts, fingers teasing at the button. He felt you huff against his neck in impatience, provoking a smile from him. “Someone’s getting a little antsy,” he teased, watching the door closely.

You quietly undid his belt, keeping it in his belt loops as you worked at the button and zipper of his dark jeans. “Shut it,” you replied, finally giving yourself room to push a hand inside of his boxers and grasp the base of his cock. Your other hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to yours so that you could muffle the raspy curse that was on the tip of his tongue.

“I hope we didn’t make things worse,” Kim fretted.

“Yeah, I just really wanted them to get together because it’s obvious they like each other,” Briana murmured, a worried look crossing her face.

Richard tore at the button and zipper of your shorts, determined to even out the playing field. His arm crossed over yours to push his hand beneath your panties, seeking out heat. His fingertips slipped through your wet folds, a soft groan leaving him at the feeling. “Already so wet for me,” he murmured against your lips.

“Only for you,” you replied, stroking his cock slowly, feeling him pulse in your grip. You bit back a gasp as his fingers brushed over your clit, sending jolts of bliss through you at the light touch. “Rich … fuck,” you whimpered, shutting your eyes as the pleasure consumed you.

“Maybe I should call Y/N? Just to check up?” Rob suggested, taking his phone out.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Jared replied with a shrug.

A moment later, you felt your phone vibrating in your back pocket. You cursed beneath your breath, but you felt Richard’s free hand slip into your pocket and grab your phone. He quickly hit  **Decline** and slipped your phone back in your pocket.

“Did you guys hear that?” Jensen asked, glancing around in confusion.

“What?”

“Sounded like someone’s phone vibrating,” Jensen muttered, checking to make sure it wasn’t his phone.

You forced yourself to be super quiet as you and Richard continued your movements, too amped up on arousal to stop. You swiped your thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the generous amount of pre-cum across his length. You had fantasized about getting together with Richard before, but you had to admit that this scenario hadn’t crossed your mind.

Richard softly bit your lip, dragging his teeth along the soft tissue before releasing. “I want to fuck you so bad,” he purred to you, his fingers swirling around your clit before moving to dip into your entrance. He pressed two fingers inside of you, one after the other, your arousal coating his fingers.

“Please,” you breathed out, opening your eyes to meet his, the light brown coloring nearly pitch black. You felt his free hand drift under your shirt, making a faint shudder run through you.

Richard smiled at your plea, his hand curving along the soft surface of your bra, gently grasping your breast through the fabric. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he assured you, feeling you arch into his touch.

“Maybe I’m just hearing things,” Jensen muttered, shaking his head dismissively. “Let’s get going,” he told the group, leading them down the hallway away from the closet.

You heard the voices and footsteps fade off, a relieved sigh sounding from you. “Finally,” you muttered, barely taking a breath before Richard tugged your shirt off of you. You pushed his off of his shoulders in response, knowing the clock was ticking. You only had time to tug off your shorts before he picked you up again and pressed you against the wall, knocking over a broom and a mop in the process.  

Richard shifted his boxers and pants down far enough to free his cock. He pulled your panties to the side, his hand guiding the head of his cock through your glistening folds, lips falling apart in a brief groan at the feeling. He felt your hands grip at his shoulders, pulling him closer, finding some sort of stability. “I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he purred, shooting you a wink before pushing into you, his hands moving beneath your legs to grab your ass, helping you move up and down on his cock. He buried his face in your neck, kissing at your exposed throat as your head tilted upwards in bliss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, threading your fingers in his hair as he slammed you down repeatedly on his cock. “Fuck … yes … Rich,” you gasped out, trying to keep the noise down. You felt intense heat spread throughout your entire body, everything threatening to explode as he continued his deep thrusts.

Richard crushed you back against the wall, one of his hands reaching up to unhook your bra and tear it off before returning back to its place. He was dying to leave marks somewhere on you. He dipped his head, sucking at your breasts with fervor, teeth and tongue creating red marks that stood out against your skin.

You bit your lip harshly, fighting back the moans threatening to spill. You felt hot, wet flashes across your nipples before he closed his lips around them, sucking and tugging. “You’re … oh, fuck … you’re really wanting to mark me, aren’t you?”

Richard gave your nipple one more tug before lifting his head, forehead pressing to yours. “Just something to remind you of what you’ve got coming after your photo ops,” Richard replied, a smirk playing out on his lips.

“I take it we’re not going out to eat then,” you giggled.

“Oh, I’m eating tonight,” Richard murmured, a suggestive look crossing his face before he captured your lips in a heated kiss, swallowing your responding moan. He dug his nails into your skin, creating crescent marks as he pushed and pulled you along his cock, pressing into that one sweet spot that was sending you spiraling. “You feel amazing, baby,” he hummed against your lips, thrusts growing erratic as that desired edge approached.

“Fuck … you too, babe,” you managed to respond, a tingling sensation starting to rattle through your body. You curled your fingers in his hair, your breathing starting to pick up. “Rich,” you murmured, feeling yourself start to succumb to the pleasure.

“I know. Cum for me,” he whispered, experiencing the same sensations. He pushed into you a few more times, sensually fucking you through your orgasm, his lips silencing your sounds of bliss. He gripped you tighter, hips grinding into yours as he came with a groan, warmth blooming inside of you. All movement eventually slowed to a stop, heavy breathing sounding in the small space. He brought his eyes to yours, an exhausted smile appearing instantly. “I have waited forever for this.”

“To fuck me in a custodial closet?” You giggled, loosening your grip on his hair and brushing your fingers through the strands softly.

“To tell you that I’m in love with you,” Richard told you as he gently set you down on the floor, his hands rising to cup your face, thumbs stroking your cheeks.

You reached up to caress his wrists, a warm smile crossing your face. “I love you too, Rich,” you replied, breathing in deeply as you basked in that happy moment, knowing you would remember it forever and knowing it was better than you could have ever imagined.

Richard pressed his lips to yours softly, his smile remaining. “I’ll walk you to your photo ops,” he offered, pulling away to gather your clothes. He gazed at you with awe as the two of you got dressed.

“What?” You questioned, running your fingers through your hair to tame the strands.

“You’re beautiful,” Richard replied, buttoning up the last button on his shirt.

You smiled and approached him, reaching up to fix his hair that you had so frantically grasped at earlier. You thanked him and returned the compliment with your eyes, no words needing to be shared in that moment. With a shared smile, the two of you walked out of the closet, too focused on each other to notice that you had company. 

“Oh! Uh, sorry, I had to get something in the green room,” Rob apologized, having to do a double take when he realized the two of you had just come out of a closet. “I take it everything’s okay?” He asked, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

“Yep. Everything’s okay,” you replied with a smile, leaning into Richard’s side.

Richard gave Rob a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Thanks for the help, Robbie,” he told his friend before twining his fingers with yours. He led you down the hallway, a purely happy expression on his face.

Rob watched the two of you walk off, hand in hand. “Yeah, no problem, buddy,” he smiled a little, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone and send a text to the group.

_ Rich x Y/N is a success. Nice work, guys. _


End file.
